


A Mouse Trap

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen, Poor Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime drabble. Sailor Iron Mouse is assigned a new partner after she often fails.





	A Mouse Trap

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

''Sailor Iron Mouse! Work with another Sailor Animamate to obtain Star Seeds. You never obtain Star Seeds alone,'' Sailor Galaxia said. She scowled at Sailor Iron Mouse. She viewed the latter's shoulders slumping. Her scowl remained. 

Sailor Iron Mouse watched as Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow approached her. She frowned. *At least you aren't cats* she thought. She shuddered. 

Sailor Iron Mouse found herself in Sailor Tin Nyanko's arms. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the latter's cat costume. 

''I'll work with you,'' Sailor Tin Nyanko said. She smiled as Sailor Iron Mouse shrieked and struggled. 

 

THE END


End file.
